Someday
by kurosu.purishi
Summary: Inpired in The Stokes' song "Someday", not my first story more like my comeback..?  read & review onegaishimasu B: rated T 'cause I'm paranoid


**Disclaimer... You know I don't own them ._.  
><strong>

**Someday **

"It's time to wake up my lord, tea is ready, you have violin classes, and a lot of paperwork to do today since you fell asleep yesterday" I said admiring my young master's beauty in the morning… saliva on his mouth and his hair all messy… beautiful indeed.

"_Tch,_ quit whining already, I'll do everything today, I even practiced longer yesterday on the violin, I'm thinking I want to change the instrument, how about a viola? It's rare and only few people play it… or know about it" Yes, this, is my young master, being happy all day long, from the time he wakes up until he goes back to sleep again.

"It is the same method my lord, if you learn to play the violin it'll be easy to play the viola…" I tried to explain my stubborn young master.

"Whatever, you know what Sebastian, I changed my mind, I don't want to do anything today, I'll do it tomorrow, I just want to have fun today… relax a bit" That was quite rare coming from young master…

"My lord… have… fun? Aren't violin lessons entertaining?" I tried

"Pff, I've been practicing it ever since we met, it's been so long and I still have to learn more? What is left to learn? I know everything there is to know, besides I'm into other things now, I'm seventeen you know?"

True, he had grown; not naturally though, in his mind he was still rebellious a fourteen year old boy… He was a demon now, It's been around two years since we moved out of the mansion, since he didn't find my place comfortable we moved back to England a different place of course, somewhere we weren't known, it was a nice place, he still owned the toy factory, under a different name but it was his anyway… he was going through puberty… I know so, I found him… experimenting the other day, luckily he didn't find out, otherwise he would've made a scandal… perhaps that was the kind of _fun _he had in mind?

"What are you into these days? if may I know so I can effectively fulfill your wishes young master" he started to think for a minute, I saw as his face got a pale blush, so cute, it makes me forget he is actually a spoiled brat… but I guess it's my fault for not taking the weeds away when it was still time…

"I… I want to be alone… leave!" I thought so…

"Yes my lo-" I was stopped by his words

"Wait, I… instead… I…" this was hard for him to say, I wonder what he wants, "I want you to stay" he finally said.

"my lord… and do what exactly?" I asked since I had a lot of things in mind

"Just… stay by my side, that's an order" Stay by his side? Don't I always do that? His head must not be right.

"Are you feeling well my lord?"

"Yes, I'm feeling well! Idiot! Get out of here now! Leave me alone!" There was certainly something bothering my young master, I shall do as he wishes, as I walked towards the door he shouted once again, "Idiot!" he cried, "I just ordered you to stay by my side! Stupid!" I walked towards him again, touched his forehead to see if he had high temperature, "I'm not sick stupid! It's as if you don't have a clue on what's happening to me!" He kept coursing at me but now I was lost in thoughts… Could it be too much testosterone? No, he behaves like a teenage girl, I shouldn't have let him eat that poor girl, it should've been a seventeen year old boy not a girl now he's full of hormones, even so, he's fourteen there are many things he has yet to experience, could it be that's what he wants, to gain some experience, I think my young master has never even been kissed… I pushed my lips towards his in a quick peck to stop his blabbering; he pushed me away and looked at me in disbelief.

"Young master… I… thought that was what you wanted… I'm so-" he pulled me back towards him, his lips rushed to mines, he was more aggressive every second that passed, "Young… master…" I said between kisses, he was biting my lips I opened my mouth for a brief moment and that was all it took for him to keep moving forth, my young master was very persistent; he started to unbutton my shirt.

"Sebastian, why don't you call me for my name, I'm sick of you calling me young master," he said as he took his time to unbutton my shirt, he also played with my body in a sweet and slow torture.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you've got no idea of how much I wanted to call you by your name… Ciel" _ my love_, I added in my mind, but I couldn't say it, I had revealed too much already. I have more experience than Ciel in this kind of situation but even so he was taking control of it, I'll try my best.

"Stupid, why didn't you, " he kissed my neck, "You truly are an idiot, but you're my idiot, so it's okay"

"You shouldn't be saying that to the one who takes care of you… I'm a demon you know… who do you take me for, you always sleep so comfortable in your bed, seriously, demons can die too you know"

"You wouldn't harm a single hair of mine, now shut up and kiss me already" he said with a devilish smile, that kid, but it's true, even if I wanted, my body wouldn't allow it, I would never want to do such thing, just as he said… even if he's a stubborn spoiled brat, he's my stubborn spoiled brat, and I wouldn't change him for anything in this world.

"Young master, you know, I was kind of upset in the beginning, because I wouldn't get to eat your soul, but this is definitely worth all those years, just being with you, it hurts to say but I want you to stay by my side as well, please, never leave me" He could leave if he wanted, forget about the contract, but wouldn't be able to take it, he was now a part of my life.

"Stupid, I wouldn't leave you even if you wanted to, I'll be messing with you for eternity"

It feels good to be loved by someone, all demons are just lacking this… _the human factor_, I mean there is love… but never like this, he was born a human so… I'm just a stupid demon that fell for a human, fortunately my love story won't end up anytime soon since my human became a demon…

"Sebastian, do you love me?" I still think I shouldn't have let him eat that poor girl, apparently her pheromones staid in his body…

"More than I love cats my lord-err Ciel…" he smiled and laid his head on my neck, his warm breath teasing me, resting there comfortably as if we were puzzle pieces made for each other… I just love him… I'll but him a cat outfit tomorrow… definitely, "do _you_ love me?"

"More than anything in this world"

"Then would you promise to cosplay as a cat for me?" he looked up at me in surprise and annoyance at the same time.

"You're such a pervert, I'm the master here you know, "

"Tables they turn sometimes… wouldn't you let me be the master someday? You might like it…"

"Someday".

* * *

><p>If you review I won't give a cookie, but I can give you another story to read, how's that? also since I'm kind of coming back if you have any songs that might be inspirational...? would you put them in your comments please(:<p>

constructive criticism accepted(:


End file.
